Moonquest, Yogscast
by SupremeBacon13
Summary: A Yogscast Moonquest themed adventure involving various Yogscast Members and shady backgrounds with Israphel, Strawfingers, The Beaver Mafia and Rythian and Duncan's feud. Over time, these will all come into play. I'll upload another chapter once I finish reading it over. Please leave reviews and support me by telling your friends and sharing this everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE! XD.
1. Chapter 1 Honeydew, introduction

MoonQuest.

Chapter 1. Honeydew, Introduction.

Every Wednesday, the dwarf warriors went out to get food. They came back bearing, always many dead rodents. A young dwarf named Honeydew dreamed of going with them, but the elder dwarves didn't allow it. Ever since he ran away to create a cookie factory, the elders never let him out of their sight. They were always too worried because of the trouble it got him in.

After almost a year of hard work with two dwarf friends, they actually managed to create a cafe, a bar and a massive cookie factory. He met a woman one day, her name was Granny Bacon. They fell in love instantly upon first sight. Eventually, she became another partner in Honeydew inc. and Honeydew's girlfriend.

His two friends died in a war between a rival factory barely neighbouring his, run by two men. One of which wore nothing but a loincloth. He ran back to the dwarven fortress with Granny when their rivals destroyed his factory leaving it just a pile of burning rubble for the next man to find.

Granny lived with Honeydew in the dwarven fortress, possibly the last ever, on earth. Every now and again, wanderers would come in and settle, like a bed and breakfast, and leave the next day. Honeydew worked as a waiter in the small, designated restaurant for the guys that came in. The pictures of dwarves on the wall and the hung pick axes held by their ancestors were never any entertainment. The dark yellow walls and red counters were no help.

He remembers everyone he's served. They all told him their stories. Rythian was a man who, after having a nuke planted in his base, destroyed a scientists castle. Both bases were destroyed. His best friend, Zoeya, who lived with him went into a depression and ran away to find a mushroom biome. He's never seen her since. Rythian set his sights to finding this biome.

Nilesy was a pool boy who was looking for a job and finally found one, but as he was being interviewed, the two employers tried to kill him. He dropped all his things and lived by finding a hatch below him which he snuck through and escaped. Those two men still think he's dead. He left to find a jungle biome to set up a pool business.

Another one that stood out was Mr. LittleWood. He had a kingdom that was overrun. The men who had overrun tried to kill him. Luckily he got away alive. They are still looking for him to this day. No one found out why.

Today, another man came in with three friends.

"Hello" said Honeydew, his voice was scratchy.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Israphel and these are my friends. All three are brothers in the Boss family, Creeper is the oldest, Skeleton the youngest and Zombie the middle child. We are looking for a woman who's name is Granny Bacon, have you seen her?" said the man.

"One minute, please I'll be right back" Honeydew said, cheerfully.

Honeydew went to fetch Granny. He walked into the dark room and turned on the lamp. He looked at a photo of him and his deceased friends at the factory. What a peaceful time, he thought. Granny was sleeping peacefully.

"Granny" he said, softly as he shook her, "Some friends are here to see you"

Granny sat up quickly, terror in her eyes.

"Who?" she said wearily.

"A man named Israphel and his friends, some Boss brothers. They sound like they've been searching for you a long time."

"Pack your bags we need to leave now" She said, almost crying.

"Why?"

"Israphel is a very bad man. He'll kill the entire fortress to capture me. He is with the Boss brothers?" She asked.

"Yes, he seems like a nice man, I don't think he'd kill for you"

"Warn the elders, we must run"

Just then, the sound of Israphel's voice echoed in the corridor.

"Hello? Are you still there?" He said. Then he began to speak to the Boss's. "Kill them all. No survivors."

Honeydew began to get scared. He ran over to the four in the restaurant and began to talk nervously.

"Uhm.. Granny is-is not h-h-here right now.. Uhm.. Try ag-gain later.. Uhm.." He started to sweat a lot.

Israphel looked at him as if he could see through the lie.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He asked, softly. Honeydew could see how the slits in his eyes looked like they belonged to a snake.

"Uhm.. I think she uhm.. Went to uhm.. Hunting! Yes, she went h-hunting."

"Which way?"

"Boss I don't think she-" Zombie Boss was cut off by the sound of an alarm sound. A few dwarves in the hall hollered at Honeydew to run, they'd protect Granny.

"I'll take care of this one," Said Skeleton Boss as he took out his enchanted bow and arrows.

"RUN, GRANNY" Honeydew screamed down the hall as the other three jumped over the counter. He quickly took an old diamond pick axe off the wall and readied himself for battle.

Skeleton Boss took cover behind a flipped table and began firing arrows at the dwarf. Honeydew started running around to dodge arrows and jumped for cover over the counter. He heard screaming from down the hall. Granny's scream along with many more. He was filled with fury.

He took some plates and threw them at Skeleton Boss. They hit his bow out of his hands. Skeleton then started to throw flaming arrows at Honeydew. But with a strong and fierce battle cry, Honeydew jumped over the counter and hit Skeleton in the head with the pick. Skeleton Boss was close to screaming in pain, but never did. He fell to the floor with a few clanks of his bones and coughed loudly.

Honeydew went for the door to save Granny. He didn't even look back at the half dead Skeleton body on the floor with a pick axe sticking out of his head.

As Honeydew got to his room, he noticed Granny was gone. He also noticed a nuke set on the floor. Panicking, he ran out of the room and down to the elders hall. The creepy grey walls with carvings of pick axes and diamonds didn't help how nervous he was. No one but the elders were normally in that room. No one ever knew what they did in there. No one else was in it. All the screaming of dwarves had stopped almost completely, but he heard some moaning and groaning of the fallen dwarves. He couldn't cry. Dwarves don't cry. He ran out of the room and heard Israphel shouting.

"Get Skeleton to the rocket, boys. I'll bring the girl."

The first thought that went through Honeydew's head was; are they going to space? Is that even possible? No, he thought. It couldn't be. At that thought, he ran as fast as he could to their rocket. But as soon as he got out the door, he saw the rocket going up.

He fell to his knees and started to wail. His one love was lost in space. He'll never find her, now.

He then remembered the nuke planted in his room and thought about if life was even worth living anymore. No, not without Granny. But he had to save her, so he started to run into the forest. He ran for hours, until midnight, when he heard the huge explosion and saw the black smoke. From where he was, it looked relatively small, but he knew it was enormous.

He saw the silhouette of a man begin to approach him from the dark of the roofed forest.

"Hello?" he called

All he heard back, was a moan and growl.

"Stay back" he said nervously.

Just then, a zombie dwarf started to come at him. He knew this one. His name was Samson.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly. But Samson didn't answer. He took a swing and hit Honeydew right in the nose. He had no weapon, so, instead of fighting back, he climbed a tree.

Honeydew stayed in the tree for a long while. He didn't want to kill anymore monsters, that night, but he bandaged his nose using leaves from the tree and material from his shirt that he ripped.

He stayed on the tree until the sun came up and went back down. One full day. That second night, he looked into the sky. Right then and there, he vowed to save Granny if it killed him. His undying love for her was the only thing keeping him going.

He watched the stars as his stomach growled. He picked a few apples from this tree and ate them. With Samson still below him, having taken shelter under the tree, that previous day, he couldn't come down. He had no hope in escaping yet. All he could do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2, A Burst of Excitement

MoonQuest.

Chapter 2, A Burst Of Excitement.

Sips and Sjin were great friends. They each had a background in different skill sets which made them compatible, and capable of doing many things.

Sips lived on an isolated floating island made of cobblestone with various farms and different rooms. He lived with a team of three others. Ross, a DJ from the UK. Alsmiffy, half frog, half man mutation. And Trottimus, a walking, talking, mystery of a being, walrus. After Sips set his sights on bigger things, he left the island in search of a purpose. He got into trouble with the beaver mafia and some of his other friends were kidnapped and killed. He's been a changed man since. On the verge of a suicide, he was found by Sjin.

Sjin grew up on a farm. He had done so much work on different types of machinery until his scarecrow, Strawfingers, came to life and tried to kill him. He never killed the scarecrow. Although he knew it had to be killed with fire. Strawfingers nuked his farm and killed his pets. Then after months of starving and wandering, Sjin found Sips, on the verge of death.

With Sjin's expertise on farming and machinery and Sips' skills in conserving materials, they built the worlds largest dirt export company. They were filthy rich. The compound was complete with a bar, factory, tower of power, office building, pool, interview chamber, quarry and secret base behind a bathroom stall. Repairs needed to be done on the older buildings like the bluetricity dojo and the teleportation shack.

"Sips!" Exclaimed Sjin, one day. He was standing at the door of the empty factory, waiting for Sips' attention. "We need to finish setting up this quarry or we'll never be able to export enough solar panel hats by Friday. Get on it now, can you?"

"Would you hang on for a minute? I need to finish up this room for the Sips co. 100th day anniversary. We need it perfect for twenty five days from now." Sips said, clearly not concentrated on what Sjin was saying. He was concentrated on hanging posters and ribbons on the grey, lifeless walls. Tying balloons to the ceiling and bringing out some of Sips co's finest mud pies to an unsteady table in the center.

"We have twenty five days to do that. We need this quarry up, now."

"I'm sorry, Sjin, but frankly, I find this more interesting. I'm no architect but I'm no engineer, either. You'll have to do it yourself."

"Oi." Sjin muttered to himself as he left to get the quarry set up, outside the perimeter of the compound.

"Meet up in the bar later? 5 O'clock." Sips shouted.

"See you there." Sjin called.

A few hours later, Sips sat in the bar, alone. The bartender, Kim, stood in front of him. Kim was saved by Sjin when she was captured by Strawfingers and put in a different dimension on top of a basalt brick castle. She's worked at Sips co. ever since they started.

The gloomy room was lit dimly by a couple torches on the back wall, the other walls were painted badly. Kim meant to make posters to hang up. Although there wasn't much to the place anyways. It had a couple tables, chairs, a counter with the words "Sips and Sjin owned" carved onto it, a wooden coat rack holding a full set of nanoarmour, and stools with red leather tops. The main colours were brown and yellow.

"You seem sad, Sips" she said.

"Sjin was supposed to be here an hour ago." He said.

Just then, the industrial alarm by the door sounded. This meant there were intruders on the premises. Sips jumped off his stool and grabbed the nanoarmour off the coat rack. He put it on and pulled out his rusty iron sword.

He burst through the doors and ran through the dark compound, Kim close behind him. A few lights were on but he could see Sjin standing by the pool. His fist was clenched around the handle of his sword.

They ran passed the recently placed quarry, the tower of power, the interview chamber until they finally reached the pool. Sjin was standing, staring at the sky.

"Sjin, what's going on?" Sips asked gently.

Sjin didn't say a word. All he did was point upwards, at the sky. His finger was shaking terribly.

A flaming spaceship was slowly crash-landing on the Sips co. compound.

"Sjin! We've got to get out of here!" Kim shouted over the whizzing of engines, propellers and other rocket components whistling in the night.

Sjin was shaking. He stood in place, barely making any other movements.

Just then, a light went on that shone above Sips, Sjin and Kim, and a man's voice echoed all around them.

"Move away, quick! I don't intend on hurting anyone but my ship is about to crash. Run!"

All three of them went for the only open gap through the towering walls, the cave. But going into caves is very dangerous to do during the night.

"Does anyone have any spare blocks on them? We need to cross a chasm and all I have is this armour and my sword." Sips shouted.

"I have tons of wood on me, we'd have to work fast but we can still build a bridge." Sjin shouted back.

As soon as they got to the chasm, they stared in wonder at the walls around them. The was so much ore. Iron, Diamond, and... Who's ranium? Sjin took out his wood and started to build as fast as he could. Sips and Kim started to look around.

"Look it! We've got company" said Sips angrily.

A horde of zombies came clashing through the caves. Sips readied himself and Kim started to look around for a weapon.

"We keep a supply chest not far from here, walk a bit to the right. Don't take too long, I can't fight them all alone." Sips shouted over the moaning of monstrous creatures.

The first to come at Sips was a smaller, fatter one.

"Dwarves" He whispered to himself and sliced off the firsts head.

Many came at him, but he fought them all off. He fought them, until he saw a familiar creature from his past. He stopped. He couldn't move. The fear and enjoyment inside him were keeping him still.

He heard a crashing and an explosion then fell, with zombie dwarves all around him, he passed out. He didn't know if it was because of anxiety or blood loss from various wounds. The last thing he saw were a few carvings on the wall that read: _WARNING! ZOMBIES._

He shot up, sweating. Is this all a dream? He thought. No. He was laying on a rock surface, still in a cave. A fire burning bright, beside him was all he could see besides five figures he recognized, sleeping around him. A DJ, a walrus, a frog-man, a Muscular man with a goatee and a short woman.

He touched the wound on his stomach and it burned with pain. He winced at first but eventually, he got used to the feeling.

"Guys?" He said. "Ross? Smiffy? Trot? How did you find me?"

Only one of them answered. The only one that was awake. Smiffy.

"Well, we've been searching for the Sips co. compound, it's more incognito than you think. We've been searching ever since the island was blown up by a pale man with snake like eyes. He tried to kidnap us, but we got away just in time. We found your compound near destroyed and ran into this cave. That's where we saw you, but you fell during battle, Kim quickly came in and finished off the zombies then we all came to your aid. We've found a way out, but it was raining so we took shelter in here." He explained.

"What about the man that crashed in the compound?"

"We're going to check that out tomorrow. Now get some sleep like the others."

Sips laid his head and let his mind wonder about. Who crashed? Is the compound still in tact? Hoe did they find me? Where is the beaver mafia, now? I still need to deal with those guys.

The next morning, he woke up last. Everyone was up about to have pork for breakfast.

"Morning" said Sjin, he sounded tired.

"Good morning everyone." Sips said, a bit louder than he wanted to. He observed the cave around him. There was blood, everywhere. A few carvings on the walls that were in a language he couldn't understand.

"Shall we get going?" Ross asked, eager to see what lies ahead of them.

"Alright, lets go." Said Sjin and Sips simultaneously.

Sjin packed up everything in the cave and they all started walking back the way they came. Through the twisting caves. Across the rickety, unstable bridge built by Sjin until finally, they were where the compound used to be. This was no longer their compound, though. This was an enormous crater with a large spaceship in the middle. The spaceship was white with a blue and green trim. Compared to the crater, though, this ship was extra small.

They all made their way down to the ship, all their weapons were readied and anyone not wearing armour was cautious.

They reached the giant door and stood there for a few seconds until it began opening. White, misty smoke was all around, now but they could still see a silhouette of a tall, thin man standing in the middle of it. He walked down the small steps ejected from the side of the ship and they could see the man, clearly. He was a tall man wearing a brown jacket, a sword was tucked in a holster-like thing attached to his belt and a pick was tucked in the back of his pants.

He took a few steps then stopped. He observed everyone's movement, they were standing still, and silent. Shaking a bit. He started to speak, very carefully.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Xephos, I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3, A Mad Scientist

MoonQuest

Chapter 3, A Mad Scientist

Honeydew sat alone on his isolated branch. Samson still below him. For five days, he ate nothing but apples. He kept himself entertained by thinking about Granny, and staring at the sky. He dreamt about saving Granny. He also dreamt about killing Israphel and the Boss brothers.

He stared into Samson's lifeless eyes. He thought about the dwarf that used to fill that corpse with life. Samson usually went out to hunt with other warriors on Wednesdays. On that specific day, he decided to stay back. This memory brought up thoughts about the dwarves that went to hunt the day the fortress blew up. They must have come back to a crater.

Honeydew looked into the sky. There was still smoke from the burning remains. He wondered if the fire would ever go out. He closed his eyes, sat back and began relaxing. Eventually, someone will find him he thought. He drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in the dark to the sound of a roaring engine and some small bursts. It sounded like metal scraping together, and then a scream. He needed to go help, he needed to save people to make up for not being able to save Granny.

He ripped a branch, angrily off the tree. He took his belt and tied a few loose ends. He then wielded his brand new, makeshift sword.

He jumped out of the tree. Samson was quick to attack. He didn't care. He swung his sword around quickly and unprofessionally. He eventually hit the zombie right in the head. That seemed to have done the trick.

He ran through the forest and towards where he heard the noises. His stumpy legs carried him farther and faster than anyone would've thought. His sword in hand, he was beginning to get out of breath.

Finally, he heard the sound again. He was going the right way. Over time, he started to run slower and slower until he stopped. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it, he could barely breathe.

He looked up and saw many stars. He saw one star, that kept flickering.

"Israphel" he whispered to himself.

The light started to grow bigger and bigger until he realized it wasn't a star or rocket. It was a jet pack!

He waved his hands in the air like a maniac until a man in a lab coat with a red, rocket shaped jetpack landed in front of him. He had blond hair and large goggles. He took out a chainsaw and pointed it towards Honeydew.

"Who are you!" He screamed, "An accomplice of Rythian's!?" He started to laugh maniacally.

"My name is Honeydew." Honeydew said, his voice strong and slightly muffled by his beard. "Rythian is a man I do not do business with."

"And why should I trust you?" The man asked. His voice was at an oddly high pitch.

"You don't. But what kind of a dwarf does business with a magic man. What kind of a dwarf does business at all. We mine. That's what we do" Honeydew demanded.

"Mining, eh?" The man asked.

"I believe that is what I said."

"Have you ever found uranium? Or diamonds, even? I need lots of iron and copper too."

"Yes. I find lots of those things, but I'm a bit rusty. I spent the last six nights in a tree."

"I tell you what, you help me get to the moon, I give you something you want"

"I want a rocket"

"A dwarf? He wants a rocket?"

"I need to save my Granny"

"Your grandmother is in space?" He asked. "I highly doubt an old female dwarf is in space"

"Not my Gran. My love! Granny Bacon"

"Fine. I can get you a rocket but I can't help you farther than that. I have my own matters to deal with."

"What do you possibly need that's on the moon?"

"A large collection of cheese." The man said, sarcastically. He started to giggle. "My name is Lalna by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lalna. But we are out in the dead of night. There are monsters about."

"Well, grab my hand" Lalna said, readying himself for flight.

Honeydew grabbed Lalna's hand, unsure of what would happen next. As soon as he did, Lalna pressed a button and they took off. Honeydew started to scream very loudly.

"This wasn't designed for more than one person" Lalna shouted over the roaring of the engine tied to his back. "I'm bringing you to a village I found. Hopefully the leader will let me bring you in."

When they finally arrived at the village, it was still very dark. Honeydew was amazed at how it looked. It was made mostly from wood, gravel and cobble. It had very nice blue tinted windows and doors made from a dark red type wood.

Honeydew smiled as he thought to himself: Red wood, wood wood. Lalna told him to get up and follow.

Honeydew followed him through the labyrinth of a village. He twisted and turned corners as if he knew the place well until eventually, they ended up at the bottom step of a large, marble structure. This was probably the town hall, Honeydew thought.

They both ascended the stairs until they got to the large red door. They went through and walked down a white hall with a single red carpet leading to another pair of doors. They walked through, Honeydew realized he was still gripping his sword. He stuck it in the side of his pants and looked up to see a huge man wearing a crown and a brown cloak sitting on a large chair at the back, middle of the room. The sides had villagers at tables eating various different types of foods.

"Lalna, I want that hat" Honeydew whispered, although, Lalna didn't hear him. The villagers were too loud, deep in conversation with each other.

"Excuse me!" Lalna shouted over all the voices.

"Yes" said a deep voice, coming from the leader in the big chair.

"I would like to extend my stay and add a guest on my list, put him down as Honeydew, he will be staying in the house just built beside my own." Lalna shouted. His voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Mr. Lalna, you've extended your stay long enough, and you've barely ever paid your rent. What makes you think I'd let you stay longer _and_ let you bring in a filthy dwarf to take up a home. We were just about to give it to our newest town member."

"And who would that be?" He asked

"Now, Mr. Nilesy, show yourself. Tell these men you're staying here."

"That would be true" said a familiar, Scottish like voice. A man wearing a beige suit and some glasses with greasy brown hair walked out from the crowd of villagers.

"Nilesy?" Honeydew asked.

"Honeydew? I can recognize that voice anywhere. Come give me a hug you tubby pile of dwarf."

"Nilesy. I can't believe it's you!"

Honeydew and Nilesy gave each other an awkward hug and backed away.

"He can stay with me" Nilesy told the king

"Wait. You two know each other?" Lalna asked

"Yes. He was almost murdered at an interview and ran away. We met a while back just a few weeks after the incident."

"Well I guess staying with him would be optional"

"NO" Screamed the leader.

"What?" The three asked simultaneously.

"I want the three of you out of here immediately" The leader demanded.

"But we need to stay" Lalna explained. "We need to build rockets, ASAP"

"Build rockets somewhere else. Now LEAVE" The leader screamed.

"No" Honeydew grunted as he took out his sword.

He walked over to the leaders chair and pointed his sword straight at his neck.

"Let us stay" He demanded

"Honeydew, don't-" Nilesy started. But it was too late. With a strong and quick slash, the kings head fell to the floor, and Honeydew's sword broke in two.

Everyone in the room stared at Honeydew. He put his belt on and picked up the crown. He placed it gently onto his head and yelled:

"Will anyone dispose of the former leaders body? Now, please. Then fix the three of us up some baked beans. We're starving."

Twelve villagers got up and dragged the headless body out of the room. One took the head with him. A few others brought each of them some baked beans. They ate with the villagers. Honeydew was established the new leader of this town called "Baked Bean Town."

After eating, Lalna, Nilesy and Honeydew got up and left to the houses.

"I keep my equipment in this house. Ever since my castle was destroyed, I've lived here. I always had to pay emeralds for rent. Not anymore, I guess." explained, Lalna.

The three walked into the house to an empty room. There were shaded markings on the floor the seemed to have had furniture on them previously.

"No..." Lalna whispered. "It's all gone." You could see a tear in his eye.

"Listen, we can-" Honeydew began

"No. GET OUT" screamed Lalna.

Nilesy and Honeydew left. They went next door, to Nilesy's house. When they walked in, Honeydew noticed a pink carpet floor, some red sofa's and other household furniture. He also noticed a cat sleeping on a foot rest.

"That's Lyndon. He's my cat. Hello Lyndon. Hello" He said in a high pitched voice as he scratched the cat's chin.

Honeydew excused himself and walked up to a guest room he was appointed. He laid down and looked out the window. He killed a man, that day.

He sobbed and stared out the window. He stared at the moon, and all the stars around it. He didn't know it yet, but he was about to have the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
